And So Morning Turns To Day
by ImpalaAngel13
Summary: Lucifer's Fall affected all of Heaven, including a certain angel. Maybe this was the beginning of why Castiel Fell from Heaven too. Sastiel in later chapters, though I don't know how.
1. A Star Has Fallen

**Hello. I decided to take a break from my active, multi-chapter story, **Heaven's Little Angels Have a Dark Side, **and wrote this out of boredom. It's Lucifer's Fall from Heaven, from the points of views of multiple angels. It literally took about 15 minutes to write, so don't hate me if it's terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters, or plotlines.**

**Note: This may or may not be Biblically correct. This is mere speculation in terms of fiction and what has been historically written.**

* * *

><p>Morning wasn't what it used to be. Not since the Morning Star himself had Fallen. The purples and reds and pinks and golds that tinged the clouds were no longer vibrant. And the Host, the angels of the Lord, stood in Heaven and watched the sun rise for the first time since their brother's Fall from glory. And they noticed the dullness. And the angels remembered.<p>

They stood in the field in the highest level of Heaven, watching Lucifer rage to their Father about how he refused to bow down to humankind. And then came Michael. He'd taken his sword and stepped between his brother and Father, spreading his wings to shield the Host from Lucifer's fury. Uriel had almost flown to his brother's aid, but a warning glance from Raphael stopped him. This was a fight only between Michael and Lucifer.

Lucifer, the bright Morning Star as powerful and confident as the new dawn, suddenly lunged and his blow was blocked by Michael with a conflict so powerful that Heaven shook.

Gabriel winced; he hated to see his brothers fight. He slipped away, slowly descending to the lowest level of Heaven, trying his best to concentrate on the humans that frolicked on Earth and not on the ringing thunder of battle that his ears could not escape.

Back on the highest Heaven, Michael struck a mighty blow straight to Lucifer's heart. The younger archangel fell backwards, slamming through layer after layer of Heaven. He landed painfully on his side, just feet from Gabriel. The two archangels had stared dumbly at each other for a moment before Michael and the rest of the Host filtered down through the hole that Lucifer had punched in Heaven.

A punch landed on Lucifer's face. And then one to his chest. With each blow, the Morning Star was imbedded in the floor of Heaven, cracking the essence of their Father's first creation. And then Michael placed his foot on Lucifer's chest and dealt a strike that sent Lucifer straight down through the widening hole in Heaven.

As he struggled to stay in Heaven, holding onto the jagged edges of the hole, Lucifer called once more to his Father, screaming of betrayal and hatred for humans. And then he focused his gaze on Castiel, the angel barely more than a fledgling.

"Soon," he hissed. "Soon, little brother, you will share my fate."

And then Lucifer, the Morning Star, Fell from Heaven.

The resulting impact of the archangel Falling straight through Earth and into the deepest reaches of Hell shook all of creation. The angels of the Host all cringed and fell to their knees, crying out as their brother's Fall seared itself into their Graces for all eternity.

And now the sun rose on the first day since the Morning Star's Fall from Heaven. Castiel stood at the forefront, his eyes wide with wonder and fear as he stared at the sunrise that, for once, was not lit by his favorite brother. And he remembered.

_Soon, Castiel_, the traces of his communications with Lucifer whispered, making Castiel shiver with the link to his Fallen brother, _Soon you will be the same as me._

But Castiel lifted his head and challenged the sunrise that did not belong to Lucifer. _Never, _he shot back. _You are Fallen now. I am still one of our Father's best soldiers._

_Just you wait,_ Lucifer chuckled through the connection between his stained Grace and Castiel's flawless essence. _You'll be a Fallen angel yet._

But Castiel, the fledgling angel who had just seen his brother Fall, set his eyes on the sunrise as morning turned to day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I'm probably going to make it a multiple chapter story if I get enough reviews. It'll be this whole thing on the similarities between Lucifer and Castiel, so tell me what you think. Thanks and have a nice daynight!**


	2. Day's Light Turns To Blackness

**Hello again. So, chapter 2, even though I didn't get any reviews. Too bad. Well, if anybody is actually reading this, thanks. I know that a lot of people are attracted to the slash fics and whatnot, but who knows? Maybe this could be one eventually. The world may never know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Little brother, I have grave news. The rumors are true. Lilith and her hounds have dragged the Righteous Man to Hell." Raphael stood at attention, watching Castiel closely as he awaited an answer.<p>

"So it is true," Castiel sighed. "They are planning to begin the End, starting with Dean Winchester."

"_As he breaks, so shall it break,_" Raphael reminded his brother.

Castiel glared at the archangel. "I understand that. Now assemble an attack party. We must rescue the Righteous Man before Alastair breaks him and his spirit." Raphael nodded curtly and then disappeared into the upper reaches of Heaven, sounding the trumpets of war. Meanwhile, Castiel stood quietly in the lowest level of Heaven, observing Earth through the hole left by Lucifer's Fall. Though the tragedy had occurred years ago, the wounds it had left on Heaven had not yet healed. A trace of a chuckle whispered across Castiel's mind for a moment, accompanied by the tainted feel of Lucifer's contact. Though the purer angel tried to ignore his older brother's intrusion, he was helpless to stop it.

_So, a descent into my dominion, little Castiel? Brave of you, but being touched by Hell is the first step towards becoming like me._

Castiel shoved Lucifer out of his mind as he heard the approach of three other angels. He turned from the hole in Heaven and faced his brothers and sister. Balthazar, Rachel, and Zachariah were all standing at attention, though it seemed that Balthazar was slouching a bit. "My family," Castiel began, "this is the beginning of our darkest hour. The Apocalypse, the end of our Father's glorious work, hangs in the balance. This mission may determine Earth's fate." With that, Castiel and his family spread their magnificent wings and shot down to Earth in a blaze of light.

From the coast of New Jersey, a six-year-old girl watched as four shooting stars came down from the sky and plunged into the ocean with an explosion of light and fire. "Pretty," she giggled. "Pretty stars from Heaven."

And the four angels hacked their way through hordes of demons, making their way down to the lower levels of Perdition. The fires of Hell were not strong yet; were just sparks flying in their periphery. But as Balthazar, Rachel, Zachariah, and Castiel arrived at the edge of a cliff, they saw an inferno of fire, torture, and fear roaring up at them. They could hear cries for help, but there was one in particular that was important because they _didn't_ hear it.

Dean Winchester was not being tortured.

"Come on," Castiel growled, and he spread his glorious gold and silver wings to their fullest extent before plunging deeper into Hell than any angel had gone before. But Castiel was alone. He looked back and saw the hazy figures of his siblings through the heat from the flames. They were standing there, not even bothering to risk themselves to save the world.

So Castiel descended alone.

As he weaved his way through gauntlets of flame, he felt the feathers that made up his wings sear and scorch. Their luster was destroyed as the fire and smoke blackened the golds and dulled the silvers into pitch. The oily sheen melted into tar that seemed to envelop Castiel's wings, right down to the bones. But the angel gritted his teeth and carried on.

He arrived at one of the deepest layers of Hell. He saw Dean Winchester cutting and slashing grimly at a doomed soul, and his handsome face was twisted into a mixture of glee and regret. This was the Righteous Man, but he had been broken. Castiel was too late.

But he reached out his hand and grasped Dean's shoulder, yanking the man's soul from Perdition. He began the long, perilous, burning flight upwards through the flames, holding tightly to the soul's arm. He passed his siblings, but ignored them as he pinpointed the spot on Earth where Dean Winchester's body lay. He flapped his wings mightily, reaching the grave in a single swoop. He healed the hunter's broken body before forcefully shoving the soul of Dean Winchester back into its home.

The resulting explosion shook the grave site, and Castiel smiled as he felt a thousand trees fall around the point of impact. For a moment, he observed the Righteous Man as his body began to stir to life, then took flight, preparing for when he would contact the human.

When he arrived back in Heaven, he was greeted warmly as a hero. But then Raphael pointed his long, brown finger at his brother. "Your wings," he said. "What happened to your wings?"

Reluctantly, Castiel spread his wings, ignoring the gasps that rang out at the sight of the blackness. Even the angel himself had to look backwards, and his burning Grace cried out at the sight. His wings, which had been some of the most beautiful and the most youthful in all of Heaven, were now pitch black, the color of smoke and death and Fallen angels. He turned away from the stares and fearful awe, descending to his regular spot next to the gap in Heaven.

_I told you_, Lucifer whispered gleefully. _I told you._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please?<strong>


	3. The Night Falls After Sundown

**Hello! Thank you for the positive reviews! I made sure to update as soon as possible, since I hadn't gotten any reviews on the newest chapter of my other active story, **Heaven's Little Angels Have a Dark Side**. So this is what I stirred up for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Preparing for his meeting with the Righteous Man, Castiel tried to groom his wings the best he could. He failed miserably.<p>

The feathers, if they could ever be cleaned back to their former glory, were blocked from him by the melted oil that had hardened into a flexible crust on his wings. The blackness was smoky, barely even letting off a dull shine. Not even the purest water in Heaven could heal his wings. So Castiel was left with wings of blackness that left every angel thinking the same thing: _Castiel has the wings of the Morning Star._

And Castiel examined his human hands aimlessly, trying vainly to block out Lucifer's constant intrusion. "Go away, Brother," he muttered under his breath. "You are no longer allowed to have contact with Heaven. You are Fallen. I am not."

_Tsk, tsk, Castiel. Has this taught you nothing? Rescuing that filthy human from my kingdom marked you. You have braved the fires of Hell, little Castiel. No angel has survived that- except for you, of course._

"I can't be like you."

_Says who? God? Oh, wait- God's gone._

"I have to go. I have to meet with Dean Winchester in person. He is not able to hear my true voice or see my true form. I thought he would be able to. But now I must descend to Earth."

_Ah, the home of the mongrels. I'll be with you, every step of the way. Not to worry, Castiel. The Morning Star will light your way._

"Leave me alone." Castiel stood up, flying up to report to Raphael. "I'm going to reveal myself to Dean Winchester, Brother," he announced, bowing his head in deference to the archangel.

"Very well. Carry on." Raphael waved Castiel away, and the young angel spread his blackened wings and plunged to Earth, feeling the added pull of the spell that Dean and his friend had cast on him. He arrived in a flutter of feathers.

_A barn? Pretty shabby, I must say._ Lucifer's voice was scathing as he used his link with Castiel to appraise his brother's surroundings.

"Yes, well, apparently privacy was the objective here," Castiel replied absently. "I guess it's time to reveal myself." He raised his hands and let lightning and wind shake the barn, announcing his presence. He then blasted the door open and stepped inside the barn, choosing to burst the light bulbs for emphasis. He saw Dean Winchester, alive and well, standing by a table with his friend, Robert Singer. He felt the bullets rip through his vessel, but he repaired the wounds without a second thought.

_Very good, Castiel. Now just walk up to them._

And Castiel did. He heard Dean ask, "Who the hell are you?"

Castiel locked eyes with the human- he could see the memories of Hell burning in the human's green gaze- and replied, "I'm that one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean snarled, and then he lunged with his demon-killing knife and stabbed Castiel in the heart. The blade's presence barely registered to Castiel, and he deliberately pulled out the knife and dropped it to the ground with contempt.

The next few moments were a blur to Castiel, and the events seemed almost unimportant as he put Singer to sleep and introduced himself to the hunter. But then the Winchester man blatantly displayed his lack of faith. So that left Castiel no choice. He let his wings spread in the celestial plane, letting lightning show the massive shadows on the wall. He would've shown his true wings, but what hunter would trust a black-winged angel?

_You'd be surprised, little one, _Lucifer broke into his thoughts.

Castiel monotonously began to explain that he had pulled Dean out of Hell, routinely answering the human's hard-headed questions. "Because we have work for you."

_But the little human already cracked the levee, and when the levee breaks, guess who'll come flooding into Earth?_

Castiel turned away from his intense eye battle with Dean Winchester. He had traveled into the future to see what would happen if he befriended this man and tried to destroy the Apocalypse. It would lead down a long, winding road towards his imminent death at the hands of God's most ancient creations. _Lucifer_, he whispered through the thread of connection with the Fallen archangel.

_Yes? _Lucifer's voice was silky as it slipped its way into Castiel's mind, sweeping around .

_What would happen if I were to free you and aid the Apocalypse on your side? Would it all change?_

_Little Castiel, naïve brother, you know that it will change. But first you must change yourself._

_How?_

_Castiel, you already know that. _

_Remind me again so that I am sure of what I am getting into._

_You must Fall._

Castiel glanced backwards at the hunter that waited for him to respond. This was the Righteous Man, the beginner of Lucifer's release and the reason why Castiel's wings were now the thick, oppressive black that they were now. But maybe there was a reason for everything, a grand destiny that ruled over all of the Lord's creations, that governed even him. Maybe this fate, this _calling_, was Castiel's true destinatin in existence. So he locked eyes with Dean Winchester and called to his older brother, the Morning Star.

"Yes."

And then blackened light exploded from the barn as Castiel, the youngest angel of the Lord, Fell.

_Yes,_ the Morning Star whispered from the depths of Hell, overwhelmed with compassion for this truly connected brother of his. _Castiel, now we may strike. Now we can unleash the Apocalypse. _

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? It'll pretty much be a rewrite of the series from here on in, seeing as I screwed with anything that happens since the beginning of Season 4. Review, please!<strong>


	4. I Run From The Light I Once Held Dear

**Hello again! This is really getting fun, isn't it? Sorry for the delayed update. I've been super busy lately, so I did the best I could. Please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>A fallen angel burns cold.<p>

But shouldn't the Morning Star, the brightest of Heaven, burn as hot as all of the flames and stars and explosions in existence combined? Shouldn't a creature once born of light and fire and Grace itself be as fiery and dangerous and scorchingly hot as what it had once been? Apparently not.

And now, neither did Castiel.

When the angel had Fallen, the resulting explosion of light and power had killed Dean Winchester and Robert Singer. That didn't matter; Lucifer and Castiel had no use for the man who'd broken the first of the 66 seals. His work was done; the two humans would go to Heaven now that they'd paid their dues.

Now the seals were quickly falling like dominoes without the Winchesters to stop Alastair, Lilith, and Ruby from their plan. And now Castiel was helping out too. He'd done things in that short time as a Fallen angel that he would never have even considered as a true angel of God.

He'd killed angels. Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, and Rachel had all fallen prey to his sword. They'd played for the wrong team in this game of war. Gabriel, the great archangel, who'd been in hiding for endless millennia, was gone. Anna, the angel who'd fallen off the map-destroyed. Balthazar, the cocky and arrogant being of light who'd left Castiel's wings to blacken, was obliterated. And Rachel, the lieutenant with undying, unbreakable faith to God and Heaven-

Castiel had killed her too.

He'd killed all of those that had wronged him.

No- he hadn't killed them.

He'd slaughtered them.

It had never occurred to him while he was stabbing the angels into oblivion that these were his brothers and sisters. These were children of God, like him. Like Lucifer.

But he hadn't given a damn about family and had just cut down those angels like they were brittle, fragile trees. And they had fallen to the ground in an explosion of pure Grace. Castiel had sneered at the black wing imprints on the ground; had smirked at the fact that the angels that had once considered themselves to be pure were now the ones with black wings under their unmoving bodies.

It was a violent life, but it was still better than being mocked for his wings. Now he was a hero among demons and the other angels that had slipped away from Heaven and had broken the laws of creation. Castiel was the breaker of the seals, the most loyal servant of Lucifer, his oldest and wisest superior, now his one true God.

The God that he'd believed in was gone; had been gone since a little after Lucifer's Fall. This new God was the Morning Star himself, and Castiel was the angel of Thursday that had gone down the path that he'd forged to meet his new savior. Sure, maybe other societies may refer to Castiel's chosen path as a tragedy, or as a twisting and shattering of fate.

Maybe those spirits of Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer and all those other humans knew the truth now, and hated Castiel for ripping apart the fabric of the time that they'd never gotten the chance to live.

Maybe Castiel should care about the fact that he was now a monster amongst his own kind.

And maybe, just maybe, he should pause for a moment and regret killing them all just because of a few mistakes.

But Castiel was Fallen now. He didn't need to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Light Means Nothing Now

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter, but I'm warning you: in this storyline, Sam did not ever work with Ruby while Dean was dead. He does not recognize her new meat suit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"And who are you again?" Sam Winchester was cautious.<p>

Castiel, who was walking beside the tall human, repeated calmly, "I'm an angel."

"Of God?" Sam's eyes were wide.

"Not exactly. I used to be, but I was called downwards by a force stronger than my absent Father," Castiel replied evasively.

Sam stopped them next to a bench in the park where they were walking. He gestured, and the two of them sat down. "Do you know who killed my brother and my friend? And who brought Dean back?" he asked. "Because I want to kill one, and give a gift basket to the other."

"I brought Dean back from Hell," Castiel answered smoothly, "back when I still served Heaven and God. However, my…darker nature had let itself loose at the wrong time, causing two unnecessary deaths." Castiel looked down at his hands at this last statement. "I Fell from Heaven in the presence of humans, and the resulting explosion killed your brother and your friend. For that, I apologize."

"So you saved my brother…and then you killed him?" Sam exploded. "What kind of an angel are you?"

Castiel turned and gazed intently at the hunter. "A poor excuse for one," he assured Sam.

"So what do you want me for?" Sam sighed.

The angel smiled grimly at the tall man. "Well, that's where you may begin to disagree with me." Castiel made a gesture with his hand and a dark-haired woman appeared in front of the bench.

"Hello, Sam," she singsonged. "Recognize me?"

"Ruby?" Sam gasped.

Ruby smiled and spread her arms wide. "In the filthy human flesh!" she announced. "So I see you've met my little friend here."

"Yeah, I have," Sam growled suspiciously. "What's he doing with a demon?"

"We have a common goal," Castiel explained.

Sam glanced between the angel and the demon. "And that goal is…?" he asked.

Ruby sat down on the other side of Sam and primly crossed her legs. "We want to free Lucifer from the Pit," she announced. "And we need you to help us."

"You want to free Satan? You?" This time, Sam's incredulous inquiry was directed to Castiel. "I mean, you're an angel!"

Castiel raised a single finger to stop Sam. "I _was_ an angel. Now I am Fallen, like the Morning Star before me," he amended the hunter's statement. He looked at Ruby. "Leave us and we'll meet you here tomorrow," he ordered, and the demon disappeared with a nod. Castiel swung his head back to lock eyes with Sam. "Come with me." He put his fingers to Sam's forehead and they flew away.

They arrived in Castiel's luxurious motel room. Technically, it had been Gabriel's, but Castiel had long since killed that son of a bitch. Anyways, Castiel sat Sam down in a plush armchair. "Stay there," he ordered before striding over to the minibar. He removed two beers, one of which was one that he knew to be Sam's favorite from his memories of the future that didn't exist. He passed the cold drink to Sam and sat down in a soft armchair of his own across from the brown-haired hunter. "So," he began, perfectly at ease with the fact that he would never have been this casual in the future he had left behind when he'd Fallen, "you know about what we want."

"Yeah, but what I really want to know is why. You are- or you were- and angel. I thought you were told to avoid the Devil at all costs." Sam's shimmering chestnut head was tilted almost imperceptibly to the right, much like an underexaggerated version of Castiel's own head tilt.

"Yes, Sam, we were. But Lucifer and I shared a sort of...bond. I was right next to him as he Fell, and a shred of connection between our Graces kept us together. I was his eyes and ears in Heaven and on Earth. I still am. I couldn't resist the temptation to Fall. And besides..." Castiel trailed off as he realized he'd been about to mention the destroyed future. "Anyways, I Fell and now here I am. I want to help my brother escape his fiery imprisonment."

Sam bit his lip nervously- Castiel couldn't help but notice the way that the hunter's teeth were perfectly aligned along the line of the pink skin- and asked, "So what the hell to you want me to do?"

"Well, you have your...demonic abilities, do you not?" Castiel asked delicately, noticing the way that Sam's muscles stiffened in tension at the mention of the reason why all of this was happening to him.

"Yes," Sam answered, breaking his eye contact with the angel to look awway moodily. He took a swig of his beer, his fingers easily encircling the neck of the sweating glass bottle. Once again, Castiel shifted uncomfortably at the sight of how perfectly the hunter's worn, scarred hands wrapped around the glass. After wiping his lips with his hand, Sam looked back at Castiel; his hazel eyes were made of steel. "What about them?"

Castiel leaned forward after sipping his own drink, still wincing slightly at the unfamiliar taste of the alcohol. "The last of the 66 seals on Lucifer's cage needs to be broken by the death of the demon, Lilith. However, she can only be killed by one of Azazel's...creations." He paused as Sam growled, an inhuman sound in the back of his throat. "So if you accept our offer, Ruby will train you enough so that you are able to hone your abilities so that you are able to kill the most ancient demon in creation."

"I've got nothing to lose, do I now?" Sam sighed wearily, leaning back in his chair.

"So you'll help us free Lucifer from the Pit?" Castiel asked eagerly. His stomach fluttered in an unfamiliar but pleasant way as Sam grinned sheepishly, showing shining white teeth.

The hunter replied somewhat uncertainly, "I guess so." Once again, he took a drink of his beer, licking his lips casually to savor the taste of the alcoholic drink. Then he locked his dark hazel eyes with Castiel's. "What do I get out of it?"

"I'm sorry?" Castiel asked.

Sam snorted. "I mean, I'm not just going to go all freaky demon boy on you without a good reason or hope of reward."

"Well, that's just the thing, isn't it?" Castiel answered. "We don't know what Lucifer will do with you once he's freed." Suddenly, Castiel's memories of the prevented future came flooding back, going through every possible bit of information about Samuel Winchester. "You're not the Sam that you should be," Castiel stammered.

Sam smirked. "Well, you're not exactly what I expected you to be either." He looked away, suddenly becoming forlorn. "I lost my brother and got him back, only to lose him again. And now I've lost the closest thing I had to a father. Yeah, I don't think that I'm the same Sam Winchester that I used to be." He met Castiel's eyes again, and Castiel's stained Grace cried out at the pain that it saw in the hazel depths. "So who cares about Satan anymore? I sure don't." Sam sighed and hung his head, and soon dry sobs racked his powerful body.

Torn between being the ruthless general and the comforting angel, Castiel sat and watched the human break down before his eyes.

_Now, now, Castiel,_ Lucifer's voice chuckled. _You are Fallen now. Mingle with the common folk and maybe have a little fun. Come on. You deserve it after all you've done to help me. I'm allowing you to indulge, Castiel, _the Morning Star insisted. _Make good use of your break time._

Castiel suddenly stood up and closed the short distance between him and Sam. "Stand up," he ordered, noticing that the unknown emotions that raged through his body were making his already raspy voice turn ragged with something that he did not understand.

Sam stood up, and his face looked radiant and nearly holy with the tears streaking down his grieving face. "What?" he asked brokenly, staring down at the angel who stood a few inches below him.

Without thinking, Castiel shot out his hand and touched Sam's cheek, savoring the softness of the skin that protected the perfectly formed cheekbones. He ran a single thumb over Sam's trembling lips, slowly stepping forward to close the distance between the two of them. "Sam Winchester," he whispered, "you are destined for great things." Sam stared intensely at the Fallen angel's pale thumb on his lips before reaching up and grabbing the hand. Then, before Castiel could protest, the hunter suddenly pressed his lips up against the angel's.

The first moments of the first kiss that they shared were shy and vaguely tender. However, alcohol, demon blood, and a Fallen angel's instinct took over. The kiss turned dirty and vicious. Sam was ravaging Castiel's lips with his own before descending down to the angel's neck. Normally, Castiel would have smited anybody who went anywhere near him, but this time he let Sam Winchester bite viciously at the soft skin. Suddenly, the hunter detached himself from Castiel and broke away with a tortured groan, stepping backwards slightly.

"Castiel," he whispered. "You're an angel. I can't be with you."

"No, Sam!" Castiel yelled, succumbing to the raging emotions that ravaged his body. "I am _not_ an angel anymore. I have Fallen. That ship has sailed. So come the hell over here and finish what you started!"

Without any hesitation at all, Sam Winchester pulled the Fallen angel flush against his body and once again claimed Castiel's lips.

Sure, Castiel had always remembered his future as being full of Dean. Kissing Dean, loving Dean, and being _with_ Dean.

But this was the new future.

And anyways, Sam was so much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't know where that came from. Sorry if you hate me now! Well, review nonetheless, pretty please!<strong>


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi, there. So I was looking at my older stories and realized that I pretty much abandoned this story. I realized that Chapter 6 sucked and that it was better to leave it at Chapter 5. And yes, to those of you who have not read this story before, you will never see the old Chapter 6. I'm making sure of that. Sorry, but I REALLY hated it. So here we are. You don't need to review or anything. I'm just making sure to tie up any loose ends by leaving this story at the perfect place.

Thanks!

:)


End file.
